


Normal

by dcjuris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dentist!Castiel, M/M, TownFootballCoach!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcjuris/pseuds/dcjuris
Summary: Written for a prompt in Palominopup's Facebook group. She gave us the following instructions:"Pick two of these careers. One for each of the boys and give me a short meet/cute.Private InvestigatorGeologistDentistCollege Football Coach"I forgot it was "college" coach until after I wrote this, so... Here's Dentist!Cas meets TownFootballCoach!Dean





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palominopup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palominopup/gifts).



"Oh, man. My dad is gonna kill me!" Jack lowers his head into his hands.

"It’s a broken leg, kid. Not the end of the world." Dean reaches out to pat him on the leg, thinks better of it at the last minute and shifts to pat him on the shoulder. Despite the fact that he's fifteen, he looks small and fragile on the hospital bed. "Football's a rowdy game. He'll understand." Jack's dad is a dentist, which admittedly is a little different, but Dean's sure the man has dealt with sports related injuries.

"I forged my papers," he says, the words muffled by his hands.

"Do what now?"

"My paperwork." Jack lifts his head. "I forged his signature on my permission slip."

Dean frowns. "But he took you for your physical…?"

"I forged that too," he whispers.

"You…" Dean's heart starts to pound. He scrubs his hand down his face. "Okay. Okay. This isn't the best situation. But we'll talk to him. It'll be—"

The curtain is suddenly ripped aside and there stands Castiel, everyone's favorite, friendly dentist. Except he doesn't look very friendly right now. Dean's amazed the vein in the side of his neck hasn't completely popped out of his flesh yet.

"Dad!" Jack starts to tear up. "I can explain!"

"You're damn right you can explain. What the hell were you _thinking_?"

"Look, Doc—"

Castiel swings and points that gaze full of righteous fury at Dean, and Dean feels his balls shrivel up. "Don't you _look_ me! He's not allowed to play football!" He levels a glare at Jack. "And he's fully aware of that."

Dean studies them for a moment. He's never seen the good doctor like this. There's got to be something behind Castiel's anger. It can't just be about not liking the game. Jack said he forged his physical paperwork.

"Doesn't he have to have a physical before he can play? Surely you don't just let anyone join the team?"

"It's not his fault." Jack lowers his head. "I forged the doctor's paperwork. I borrowed the printout from Ben, scanned it into my laptop, changed it all around, and reprinted it."

Dean swallows down a snicker. He'd be impressed if the situation wasn't so tense. "Jack… why aren't you allowed to play football?"

Jack sniffles and wipes his nose on his sleeve.

Castiel sighs. "He has a Chiari One malformation. It's a defect where--"

"The tonsils of his brain stick down out of his skull. Yeah, I know what it is. My niece had surgery for one a few years back. He's old to still have one, isn't he? It's not operable?"

Castiel's face softens just a bit, now that Dean's taking things more seriously. "There's not enough space to operate."

Dean gnaws on his lower lip. Jack has a lifetime of problems waiting for him. "Kid… you gotta know how dangerous this thing is. Playing football… a hit could kill you. It's not worth it."

Castiel moves to the side of the bed and runs his fingers through Jack's hair. "We talked about this years ago. Why did you go against my wishes? Against the doctor's orders?"

"I just want to be normal!" Jack balls his hands into fists and slams them down on his thighs, gasping at the resulting pain.

"Hey, hey." Dean slides closer and squats down so he's on Jack's level. "You _are_ normal. This thing? It doesn't define you. You just have to be more careful than other people. Being on the field isn't the only way to be involved in football, you know. There's other positions."

"Like what?" Castiel asks.

Dean looks up at him, holds his gaze for just a moment. He forces himself to look away. He could drown in those twin oceans. "Water boy, for one."

Jack scoffs and chokes on a little sob.

"Or there's always Coach's Assistant."

"Isn't that something for an adult?"

Dean shrugs. "If we were talking about high school or college ball, maybe, but not the town league. My assistant can be whoever I want. Right now, it's my brother and I love him to death but, trust me, a nutless monkey could do better."

That draws a laugh from Castiel _and_ Jack. "He's pretty bad at it," Jack agrees.

Dean stands up. "Jack knows a lot about football. Like… a lot. He's like a walking encyclopedia."

Castiel chuckles softly. "I know. There's always a game on at home, even if it's a re-run."  


"See?" Dean reaches out a hand to Castiel. "C'mon, Doctor Novak. Help me out. Save me from my brother."

Jack sits straighter and beams up at Castiel. "Please, dad?"

Castiel looks back and forth between them. "I should say no, after the stunt you pulled." He catches Dean's gaze and a lovely pink blush washes over his cheeks. "But you do drive a hard bargain, Coach Winchester." He takes Dean's hand and shakes it. "Call me Cas."

"Well in that case—" Dean places his other hand on top of Cas', tries to ignore the way his skin lights up at the contact. "Hi Cas. I'm Dean."

Cas smiles. "Hello, Dean."

"Maybe we can discuss Jack's um…" Dean's train of thought completely derails as Cas licks his lip. Dean can't help but track the movement.

"Responsibilities?"

Dean blinks out of his stupor. "Yep. Yeah. That."

"Over dinner tomorrow night?"

"Definitely."

Jack groans and covers his eyes. "You guys are gross!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also a published author. If you like my writing style, check out my published works on Amazon by searching "DC Juris" - that's me. :-)


End file.
